onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Apprentices! Shanks and Buggy!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Exp1 = 524 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 524 | Beli1 = 2960 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Apprentices Shanks and Buggy: Apprentices | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Exp2 = 1268 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1268 | Beli2 = 8754 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Apprentices Shanks and Buggy: Passable | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Exp3 = 2364 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = No using two of the same character, including Friends or Helpers. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2364 | Beli3 = 11032 | Title3 = Apprentice | Quest4 = Apprentices Shanks and Buggy: Masters | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Exp4 = 5566 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = No using two of the same character, including Friends or Helpers. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5566 | Beli4 = 26124 | Title4 = Youngster | Manuals = }} Notes *A special trait to this level is you may rarely find a 500,000 beli bag on the mini boss stage with Buggy. It is speculated to represent Captain John's Treasure! *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Expert mode. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Apprentices! Shanks and Buggy! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information The stages here are rather uninteresting and straight forward. The turtles have high cooldowns for plenty of stalling. The real challenge is your team composition and sockets. Recommended Captains It is usually recommended you bring a team against an boss since they have no weaknesses against any color and are strong against characters. However, Shanks as a mini boss, or on the final stage, and Buggy arriving with baroque works can cause massive issues for only teams. An anti-lock socket level of two helps but it's best to avoid these all-in strategies. Bring a striker or fighter team comprised of and units and you'll have all you need to beat this level. The new Powerhouse teams with Lucci also rip up this level. As usual, a slasher team works too but the options in the fighter, powerhouse, and striker class are currently better. *Striker leads :*Aokiji Ice Man or Mad Monk Urouge :*Captain Kid :*Morning Star Rakuyo :*Vergo Donquixote Pirates *Fighter leads :*Chef Zeff, Jimbe Warlord of the Sea, or Koala the Revolutionary :*Petty Officer Coby *Powerhouse leads :*Jabra CP9's Strongest :*Rob Lucci CP9's Strongest *Slasher leads :*Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Generally brought for stats, you most likely won't need his special. However, his special will kill Buggy if he has 1 health and has the cannot be killed buff. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Mostly for stat :*Trafalgar Law Holy Night Nobleman: Great RR slasher lead to let you run a dual 2.5x lead *PSY leads :*Garp the Fist :*Sengoku the Buddha :*Shanks Black Clad Emperor or Red-Haired Shanks *INT leads :*Nami Happiness Punch or Ice Witch Whitey Bay :*Flower Sword Vista Recommended Support Units *PSY teams :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound if you need to stall. You can bring Usopp Impact if you are running speeds runs against the level, but his Cooldown must be ready by level 7 in case you face baroque works buggy version. *INT teams :*Nico Robin and Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra for a burst round and stall on Buggy for captain teams. *Powerhouse teams :*Garp the Fist :*Marco the Phoenix :*Mad Monk Urouge *Striker teams :*Nami Mirage Tempo or Nami Mirage Tempo: The Heavens to absorb one round of damage from final boss. Good for the Giants and Baroque Works versions of Buggy. :*Mad Monk Urouge, Maelstrom Spider Squard for stats mostly. If you plan on stalling a bunch their specials are both super useful. *Fighter teams :*Monkey D. Luffy Davy Back Fight: Combat is useful if you get the Giants version or Shanks version of the final stage. He can turn the Block orbs into orbs. Since the Shanks version will lock the orbs for two turns, having 3 rounds of 1/2 damage can be devastating. Any orb changer that removes Block orbs can work here. :*Caroline or Dark King Rayleigh to remove locked units. *Slasher teams :*Sergeant Helmeppo: Useful unlocker :*Ryuma, Shanks Black Clad Emperor, or Red-Haired Shanks: Mostly for stats. Recommended Sockets level 1 anti-lock sockets make the stages a breeze. Level 2 stops the lower left unit from being locked on a variation but isn't a big deal. As usual, matching orbs, cooldown, and even auto-heal help as you'll probably take some hits from buggy and preemptives. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough and unit team and to be patient to not push the bosses under 20%. It is recommended to bring a level-2 anti-lock for this stage. | 1Image = Apprentices - 1.jpg | 1Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 1Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = - | 2Image = Apprentices - 2.jpg | 2Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 2Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 2Boss = Grunts | 2HP = - | 2AttackPattern = - | 3Image = Apprentices - 3.jpg | 3Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 3Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = - | 4Image = Apprentices - 4.jpg | 4Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 4Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 4Boss = Grunts | 4HP = - | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = Apprentices - 5 buggy.jpg | 5Enemies = Grunts and Buggy Pirate Apprentice | 5Tips = Take out the grunts first, then focus on Buggy Make sure not to push Buggy below 20% and take Buggy out. | 5Boss = Buggy Pirate Apprentice | 5HP = ~300,000 | 5AttackPattern = Buggy will preemptively attack for 1,440 and lock a random unit for one turn with his first attack. He continues to attack with a 1 turn Cooldown for 1,770. | 6Image = Apprentices - 6.jpg | 6Enemies = Grunts and Evolvers | 6Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on the evolvers without taking a hit. | 6Boss = Grunts | 6HP = - | 6AttackPattern = - | 7Image = Apprentices - 7 standard.jpg | 7Enemies = Grunts + Buggy Roger Pirates | 7Tips = This is one version of the Final Stage. On Global there are four possible final rooms. You could also get the Baroque Works (alternate 1), Giants (alternate 2), or Shanks and Buggy (Alternate 3). Focus on taking out the grunts first. If you have a Time Delay character activate them now. When you get to Buggy, DO NOT push him under 20% unless you can kill him. His "cannot be defeated" and attack buff can be an annoyance that is best avoided. You can bring a Mihawk or unit that poisons and it will beat the defense, but it's best to just bring strong hitting units and avoid this status all together. | 7Boss = Buggy Roger Pirates | 7HP = ~500,000 | 7AttackPattern = Preemptively attacks for 2,320 and locks the bottom left unit for two turns. When his health falls below 50%, he will perform an ATK buff and hit for 3,480 Under 20% health, he prevents defeat for 2 turns | SecImage = Apprentices - Sec.jpg | SecEnemies = Shanks Roger Pirates + Buggy Roger Pirates | SecTips = The Random stage will sometimes include both Shanks and Buggy. The only thing to be cautious of is to NOT push the bosses below 20%. Either take them completely out or stop your attack before pushing them into the danger zone as you will receive massive damage if you don't. | SecBoss = Shanks Roger Pirates Buggy Roger Pirates | SecHP = ~300,000 ~200,000 | SecAttackPattern = Shanks deals 3,624 damage every 2 turns. Under 20% hp, he will attack for 4,032 damage. If his health falls below 20%, he will heal back to 80% for his turn but won't attack. | AltImage2 = Apprentices - Sec2.jpg | AltEnemies2 = Shanks Roger Pirates + Buggy Roger Pirates | AltTips2 = The final stage will sometimes include both Shanks and Buggy. The only thing to be cautious of is to NOT push the bosses below 20%. Either take them completely out or stop your attack before pushing them into the danger zone as you will receive massive damage if you don't. | AltBoss2 = Shanks Roger Pirates Buggy Roger Pirates | AltHP2 = - - | AltAttackPattern2 = They will preemptively change your orbs to Block and lock them in place for 2 turns which gives you three straight turns of Block. Buggy follows his stage seven version's attack pattern of a one turn Cooldown and deals over 1,000 damage. Under 50% he performs an attack buff, and under 20% he puts up a cannot be defeated buff for two turns. Shanks hits every two turns for under 5,000 damage, | AltImage3 = Apprentices - Baroque.jpg | AltEnemies3 = Baroque Works + Buggy Roger Pirates | AltTips3 = This stage is the reason you don't bring an all team. You can survive with anti-lock and proper planning but why bother? Bring along a few and units with a class boosting captain and you'll be fine. When you units are locked you can use a Time Delay character or damage reducer like Nami Mirage Tempo: The Heavens who completely negates all damage for a round. This will give you plenty of time to take out some of the Grunts while you units wait to be unlocked. Take out the grunts first and then focus on Buggy. His attack strategy is the same as the main stage Buggy. | AltBoss3 = Buggy Roger Pirates | AltHP3 = ~500,000 | AltAttackPattern3 = Preemptively cuts your teams HP in half and chains ALL units for 1 turn. He attacks every turn for 2,320 damage. When his health falls below 50%, he buffs his ATK and hits for 3,480 Under 20% health, he prevents defeat for 2 turns | AltImage1 = Apprentices - 7 Giants.jpg | AltEnemies1 = Giants + Buggy Roger Pirates | AltTips1 = If you have a Time Delay character or Damage Reducer, activate them on the first round. This will give you time to get rid of Block orbs. Focus on the giants and then attack Buggy. Follow the same strategy as stage 7 for Buggy. | AltBoss1 = Buggy Roger Pirates Giants | AltHP1 = ~500,000 ~120,000 | AltAttackPattern1 = Buggy will preemptively attack for 2,440 and change all orbs to Block (1/2 damage). When his health falls below 50%, he will perform an ATK buff and hit for 3,480HP every turn. Under 20% health he will prevent defeat for 2 turns }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough